Friends at the Olympic Games
'Friends at the Olympic Games '''is the fourth installment in the ''Friends ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch 3D. This is the first ''Friends ''game for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters All the ''Friends ''characters from the ''Mario & Sonic ''titles return in this installment, while also adding on more new characters. These characters will later be added on in ''Mario & Sonic ''titles. There are a total of 80 playable characters. All-Around Type * Austin * Jarrett * Aaron * Nick R. * Nolan P. * Mark D. * Landen * Patrick * Mikayla * Kristi * Alison * Kaitlin * Hailey S. * Bridget * Kiarra * Maddie M. * Katie * Kassie M. * Theresa * Olivia S. Speed Type * Zac * James * Ethan N. * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Hunter L. * Evan C. * Jaime * Chris T. * Todd H. * Ellie * Cassidy * Emma H. * Savannah * Makaila * Anna F. * Laura * Jasmine F. * Alyssa B. Power Type * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Curtis * Corden * Zack * Elliot * Brandon C. * Ethan D. * Hosley * Reed * Noah I. * Dylan L. * Dylan W. * Trent S. * Trevor T. * Mark H. * Dylan P. * Zach M. * Hannah C. Skill Type * Alex S. * Jeremiah * Brendan G. * Joe L. * Casey B. * Emma B. * Sarah M. * Becca * Maddie W. * Nicole P. * Leah H. * Kylan * Hazel * Emily B. * Kayley * Melissa * Anna B. * Haven * Sarah B. * Brooklyn Non-Playable Characters Referees * Brad L. * Josh C. * Carie * Shannon Guests * Ryan O. * Chad * Joe B. * Drew O. * Brandon D. * Lane * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie L. * Ally M. * Keelan Events * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Discus Throw * Javelin Throw * Trampoline * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Water Polo * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Table Tennis * Football * Basketball * Rugby Sevens * Handball * Archery * Skeet * Fencing * Boxing * BMX Music Mario & Sonic series songs can be used as additional music, similar to their series titles. There are a total of 52 songs in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Battle Mode from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog '' * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from ''Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces